The present invention is directed to a fuel injection pump, and in particular to a pump for a common rail fuel system.
A common rail fuel pump operates to supply pressurized fuel to a fuel rail that is in turn connected with individual injectors, such as solenoid operated injectors, that deliver fuel to the individual cylinders of an engine. Common rail fuel injection pumps are known, such as the Bosch CP3 fuel injection pump. The fuel output of this pump is limited by the geometry of the pump body, and in particular maximum plunger lift is constrained by the diameter of the pump body bore.